The Elements
by Darling Cruel
Summary: Aftermath of the war. Katara and Aang's love grow
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**"Never in my life would I have imagined _you _with Aang." Katara turned around to see Toph standing in her doorway. "You're not alone." Katara said with a laugh referring to herself. "Just out of curiosity, have you always loved Aang?" the question made Katara's face feel hot, she was blushing. "Yeah, for a while." Katara set down the dress she was folding down on her bed. "Well do you plan on marrying him?" Toph leaned against the door frame. "Why are you so interested all of a sudden?" Katara snapped. Realizing she had snapped at her best friend, "Sorry Toph." She apologized. "It's cool I was just being nosey." Toph admitted. Katara laughed, "To answer your question Toph, yeah I hope so." She said placing her folded clothes in their proper drawers. "So, how does it feel to be basically royalty?" Toph asked walking into the room and sitting down on her bed. "No different really." Katara lied. It was totally different than what she was use to. She was living in Ba sing se with Aang, Toph and Sokka, when a couple years ago she was flying around on Appa, Aang's flying bison, helping Aang become the Avatar he is today. She and Aang lived in the palace with the earth king that they had helped many years ago. "Aang is on his way down the hall." Toph said. She could feel the vibrations of his feet down the hall. Toph got up and went to the door. "Hey Toph, is Katara in there? I can't find her anywhere else." Toph nodded and moved out of the door way. Aang walked into the room holding his glider, "There you are." He said with a smile. Katara returned the smile and blushed. "I'm gonna leave you two alone now. See ya." Toph said walking away. "Bye." Aang called. Katara turned around to look out the window out to the courtyard. Aang wrapped his arms around Katara's waist from behind then kissed her neck. Katara turned around to look him in the face. He had hit a growth spurt a couple weeks ago so he was much taller than her now. They spent 5 minutes there in each other's arms looking into each other's eyes. "Have I ever told you how pretty your eyes are?" he asked smiling. Katara's face got hot again. "Aw, you're blushing." He kissed her cheek. She caught him by the chin and pulled his lips to hers. Aang cupped her face in his hands forcing his tongue through her lips. Katara wrapped herself around Aang's shirtless, muscular body. She ran her hands all over his muscular body. His hands slid down to the tie on her dress, one minute they were completely dressed, the next they were on the bed completely naked. He began to caress her breasts then kissed them. He stood back up to meet her lips, Aang groaned as Katara's hands slipped between his legs to feel him. He was already hard and aching. Unable to take it anymore, Aang picked Katara up off her feet onto their bed and drove himself deep inside her. She cried out his name. He was being so gentle as if he was afraid she would break. Katara rolled Aang onto his back and began to ride him, he groaned at the sensation of her on top of him. She let out a slight scream as an orgasm claimed her. He sat up as she finished her orgasm holding her shaking body against his. Aang kissed her neck as she rode him again. He placed his hands on her waist. With one final thrust Katara cried out in heated pleasure as Aang released inside of her. Katara collapsed against Aang as he finished his orgasm. "That was…amazing." Aang said breathless. Katara nodded as she nuzzled her face in his neck. Still inside her, Aang laid back on the pillow. Katara laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, it was soothing, much like a lullaby. "I love you Katara." He said running his hand through her hair. "I love you too Aang." She said. She continued laying there listening to his heartbeat, before she knew it, she was asleep. Aang still played with her hair while she laid there motionless, "Katara?" he called to her to see if she was still awake. He was answered by the soft sound of her snoring. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. He blew out the candle and closed his eyes and went to sleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Aang woke up to the sweetest kiss ever. "Good morning." Katara greeted after she pulled back. Aang opened his eyes to see Katara still lying next to him, naked from the night before. Aang yawned then kissed her back. "Good morning." He said then got up and grabbed his pants. "You doing anything today?" Katara asked him. Aang rubbed the back of his neck as he thought about her question. "I might, I don't know." He admitted truthfully. She held her arms out to him as if she wanted a hug. He went over expecting her to use him to help her up. But instead she pulled him back down on top of her and met her lips to his. Aang pulled back when there was a knock on the door. Sighing he pulled away from Katara and walked to the door. It was a royal guard. "Avatar Aang, Fire Lord Zuko is in the throne room and he wants to see you and your lady-" "Girlfriend." Aang corrected. "Uhm, right, girlfriend. Anyway, they are here and they want to see you before they go unpack in the guest quarters." "Tell them we'll be there shortly please." Aang said. The guard bowed in understanding. Aang shut the door and turned back to Katara who was now fully clothed. "What was that all about Aang?" "Zuko is here and-" the words barely left his lips when she squealed. "Zuko's here?" she grabbed Aang's arm. They haven't seen Zuko and Mai in 5 years, since the end of the war. "Wait! Let me put on a shirt before we go down there and I accidently flash Mai!" Aang joked grabbing a shirt from the closet. Katara laughed as Aang slipped on his shirt. Katara grabbed him and pulled him down the stairs and into the throne room where Zuko and Mai were standing waiting for them. "Zuko! Mai!" Katara greeted wrapping them in a hug. Zuko chuckled lightly. "Nice to see you Katara, Aang." Mai smiled lightly in agreement with Zuko's greeting. Katara pulled back."What brings you guys to Ba Sing Se?" Aang asked joining Katara's side. "The Earth King invited us to a dinner party." Mai spoke up. Aang inclined his head in understanding. "Dinner Party?" Katara asked confused. "Oh, I meant to tell you about it yesterday, but it slipped my mind." Aang chuckled nervously. Katara laughed. "Oh, okay." "Well. We better go get unpacked and settled for later tonight." Mai said grabbing Zuko's hand. Zuko nodded. "Alright, see you guys later." Katara said as Zuko and Mai left them alone in the throne room. "Katara, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you." Aang said. "What's that Aang?" Katara cocked her head to the side. "Uh. Nevermind. It can wait." Even though truthfully it couldn't, right now wasn't the right time and place. "Uhm. Okay." Katara said suspicious. Aang led her back to their room. "Do you want to go to the dinner party?" Aang asked as she sat on their bed. "I don't care, do you?" she asked. He shrugged. "I asked you first." She smiled. "Fine, let's go then." She said finally. He stuck his tongue out at her. She stood up to meet his gaze that had fallen to the floor. "I love you Aang." She said then kissed him. He kissed back. "I love you too." He said when he pulled back. "Now, what is it you wanted to ask me?" Katara asked. Aang exhaled. "I wanted to know if, you would do me the greatest honor of marrying me." Katara could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "Yes!" she nearly screamed wrapping him in a hug, then kissing him.**

**The newly engaged couple announced their engagement at the dinner party. Zuko and Mai were just as thrilled about it as Katara and Aang were. The Earth King offered to supply the wedding setting. "Here at the palace, think of it as my wedding gift to you." The king smiled. "With all due respect your highness," Katara said. "I was hoping we would be going to my homeland for our wedding." The king made an 'O' face. "Well, then I shall be there." He smiled. "Me and Basco," he patted the bear that sat next to him on the head gently. "So, changing the subject, Fire lord Zuko, what are _your _plans for your future?" Zuko looked up from his plate to meet the Earth Kings gaze. "Uh…" he stammered. "Start a family?" Mai concluded. "That sounds great." The Earth king said. Zuko went back to concentrating on his dinner. Aang pushed his away, he didn't eat meat, fish or otherwise. The Earth King gave him a strange look."This was great." Aang said, "it's just…I don't eat meat." The Earth King inclined his head in understanding.**

**The party went by without another word from anyone until the Earth King dismissed everyone. Zuko and Mai were the first to leave the table. Followed by Aang and Katara preparing for what was to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The next couple of days were used for planning their wedding. The guest list, the place, and her dress. That sort of stuff. Katara woke up to the sound of sirens. She sat up and looked outside to see what all the commotion was. Aang stirred as she got out of bed. His eyes opened. "Katara? What is it?" he asked with a yawn. "The sirens. From the outer wall are going off. Can't you hear them?" She asked him. He listened and sure enough, he heard them. "What the-" he began getting up, but was interrupted by Zuko. "It's Azula!" he informed. Katara's eyes widened at the news. "What?" Aang said springing to his feet. Katara went running outside, past Zuko and Aang. "Katara! Wait!" Aang said catching up to her. "I'm sure she's come for a rematch." Katara said through clenched teeth, she HATED Azula, and she rarely hates anyone. Aang grabbed her by the arm. "She's after me and Zuko, how much you wanna bet?" he said. "But _I _defeated her after she hurt Zuko. So I think she's after me." Katara said looking down at her feet. Aang tilted her chin up and gave her a passionate kiss. "I want you to let me handle this. She's too strong; I don't want to lose you." Aang said. "Aang-" she said before he placed his finger on her lips. "Me and Zuko will handle this." Zuko nodded behind Aang before grabbing his arm. "Let's go." "I'm coming with you." Katara said. "No-" Aang began. "Let her come." Zuko said. Aang sighed and shook his head. "Fine. Just stay hidden on Appa." Katara smiled and took Aang's hand. Azula was casually standing on a mountain outside the outer wall. "I knew you'd show up." She said flipping her bangs. "Why are you here?" Zuko snapped getting off Appa. "Why else Zuzu? I came back to take what belongs to me." She smiled evilly. "Nothing here belongs to you. It never had." Aang said joining Zuko. "Not anymore, anyways." She chuckled evilly. Azula fired at Zuko with a blue fire blast. Zuko jumped out of the way, and Appa moved out of the way of it. Aang used a water whip at her, it hit her backwards. Zuko came back with a lightning technique he learned from his uncle Iroh. She redirected it. "Damn." Zuko muttered under his breath. Aang used earth to make a shield as Azula came at him with a fire wave. "Katara! Get out of here!" He yelled. "No!" she yelled back getting off Appa to join the fight. "Well. Well. Well. We meet again water tribe." Azula smirked and used lightning at Katara. Katara jumped out of the way as Zuko redirected it. Katara used her water squid and hit Azula with a "tentacle". It knocked her backwards. Zuko quickly went and placed his feet on her arms. "Why are you so crazy?" he asked shaking his head. "Why are _you _so stupid?" Azula remarked and used her feet to send him forwards releasing her. Azula quickly got her feet and directed her attention to Katara, "You will pay for what happened to me." Azula was seething with rage. Katara backed up but ran into Appa. "Leave her out of this!" Aang said as he ran into her and off the cliff. "AANG!" Katara screamed as they both fell. Zuko looked down the cliff that Aang had just run off of. "Aang!" he yelled. They were really high up so the bottom was covered by clouds. Zuko looked back at Katara who was on her knees with her face in her hands. Crying. "Katara…" he said joining her on the ground. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have come." She said between sobs. "No, the fault is mine; I should've killed her a long time ago, when we fought her the last time." Zuko sigh and held Katara who was still sobbing. "I'm not going to stay here without him, Zuko. I want to go home. Tomorrow." Katara said, her pain turning to calm anger. Zuko put his hands up in surrender, he couldn't stop her even if he tried. "Come on, lets get back to the palace, you've got blood on your shirt, Zuko." Katara said standing up.**

**They kept falling; Aang wasn't sure what was at the bottom. 'I'm sorry Katara, I love you.' He thought to himself. He had not let go of Azula, he was going to finish this. Once and for all. After a while, he pushed Azula off of him farther away from the mountain side as he saw what was at the bottom of the mountain, a lake. He bended it to make his landing safe, but not Azula's. But it still hurt him, but it didn't kill him. Slowly, he made his way over to Azula's dead body; it was surrounded by a pool of blood. 'Ew.' Aang thought. He went to walk away but collapsed from the pain he was in, everything went black.**

**"What do you mean the Avatar died?" the earth king yelled. Zuko looked up from the ground. "He ran Azula off the side of a mountain. My guess was to finish it once and for all." Zuko said. The king shook his head in disbelief. "How's his fiancée handling it?" The king asked. "I don't know. She hasn't come out of their room." Zuko said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, your highness, I'm going to go comfort the Avatar's fiancée as best I can." Zuko said as he bowed and left.**

**Zuko was right; Katara hadn't left her room since they got back from the mountain. She was face down in her bed, clinging to an old wanted ad of Aang. 'Aang is okay.' She kept telling herself. Tears fell down her cheeks as she thought of the worst. Katara jumped as someone knocked on the door. "Katara?" It was Zuko. "Go away Zuko." Katara said wiping her tears turning on her side to face the wall. "Come on Katara…"Zuko said opening the door and walking into her room. "What do you want?" Katara snapped. Zuko flinched as if she'd just slapped him. "I brought you some food." He said placing the tray he held in his hands down on her side table. "No thank you." She said gripping her pillow. "Katara, why don't you stay with me and Mai in the fire nation?" Zuko asked. "I. Want. To. Go. Home." Katara demanded. Zuko held his hands up in surrender. "Alright. Whatever makes you happy Katara." He said patting her side. Then left.**


	4. Authors Note

This isn't really a chapter, its more of an author;s note, im just letting all of you that read this, that im going to be revising it, to make it better. Cause ive gotten personal opinions from my friends and they say it could use a little work and that's what ive been working on. So…bare with me? Ill have it up ASAP :3 thanks for reading and making this a favorite


	5. Authors Note 2! :D

Hey all, I know its been a LONGGGG time since i have been on here. And i apologize. I've been dealing with some personal issues and my computer crashed on top of all of it. So...Im back and im just letting ya'll know that i will be posting some more soon! promise :3

-DarlingCruel3


End file.
